


Beautiful

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [35]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 35 - "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."
Relationships: Kairi/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful

"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful," Kairi said. "And not because you look like me, just... You."

Xion looked startled at Kairi, blushing. "What brought this on?"

"I dunno I just..." Kairi smiled at her. "I think you haven't heard enough compliments, and it's true."

"I..." Xion hesitated. "Thank you."

Kairi grinned. "You're welcome."

"You're pretty too. I always thought so, when I saw you in Sora's memories," Xion thought after saying it that maybe she shouldn't have said his name.

But Kairi didn't seem to mind, giving her a cheeky look. "I know."


End file.
